Twenty Sentences
by MysteryBlackPanther
Summary: Every boy always wondered why Juudai didn't fall for Asuka's beauty. Juudai would simply reply he never saw a beautiful girl. He saw an amazing duelist, and Asuka wouldn't have it any other way. Twenty sentences on Juudai and Asuka.


Title: Twenty Sentences

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Rating: K plus to be safe

Author's Notes: These characters really fascinate me as a pairing. I think they are the hardest to write in all of anime. They are extremely complex when it comes to dating. That's why I decided to write these sentences on them. If they are OOC, please tell me, and I'll fix the sentences. I actually might get a story idea from one of these sentences, so who knows. It's mostly on Asuka because she is the one with the feelings instead of Juudai.

Summary: Twenty sentences on Asuka and Juudai.

Pairings: Juudai x Asuka, Johan x Juudai, Juudai x Yubel

Disclaimer: I am not writing for profit, and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

* * *

><p>Twenty Sentences<p>

Forever:

To Juudai, time was endless. It could stretch out farther and farther without ever snapping. Asuka, however, saw time as limited and tried to spend it wisely. To both of them, though, they would be friends for as long as time lasted.

Confession:

Without saying any words of affection, Asuka poured out her feelings to Juudai that night. He understood completely, but he never acted on it. To him, she was just another friend that he wouldn't want to lose again.

Jealousy:

She couldn't stay angry at him for sacrificing her. Instead, she just accepted that his love for Johan was stronger and bigger than his feelings of friendship towards her. That didn't mean she wasn't jealous of him though.

Rei:

Even though she knew Rei had as much chance with Juudai as her, which was close to none, Rei still bothered Asuka just a bit. She didn't like how Rei was so obvious with her crush, but maybe she held some admiration for her.

Love:

Juudai never really saw romance, but he knew what Asuka meant to say to him that day. It didn't bother him; he just really didn't care. He liked Asuka, of course, and he thought she was an amazing duelist, but he just didn't like her. Besides, his heart belonged to another.

Fiancé:

Juudai never understood the word until he finally asked someone. When he learned, he knew he would never go through with it, but it also made him curious about the concept of marriage and how Asuka felt about that subject.

Admirers:

To think, so many wanted to date her, but she wasn't her brother. She wasn't interested in dating. Even when she had a crush on Juudai, she just couldn't bring herself to confess. She already knew the answer after all.

Gotcha:

To Juudai, gotcha was his phrase. He always said it after his duels. The one that was most meaningful to him was when he said it to Asuka after she almost confessed. He knew it meant more to her than it did to him though.

Golden Eyes:

Asuka never saw Haou Juudai. She heard so much about him though. She tried to picture Juudai's soft, childish brown eyes replaced by cold hearted gold. Every time she tried, she just couldn't. She didn't know whether she refused to accept Juudai as a murderer or as someone heartless.

Murder:

Juudai was always sorry for murdering his friends even though he never said sorry. Asuka accepted his apology. What she didn't like was that he didn't regret it. There was a difference between being sorry and regretting something, after all.

Brother:

Juudai understood why Asuka slapped him, and he knew that she would surely do it again if he treated her brother like that again. Her brother was always the number one person in her life, no matter what. No one could be more important than Fubuki even if Asuka did one day fall in love.

Night:

Every night, Asuka couldn't help but think of Juudai. When she first met him, she thought of him as the sun, creating warmth and light to everyone. Now, she knew, he was the night, ending the day and bringing a nice darkness to the world.

Appearance:

Every boy always wondered why Juudai didn't fall for Asuka's beauty. Juudai would simply reply he never saw a beautiful girl. He saw an amazing duelist, and Asuka wouldn't have it any other way.

Rival:

Even if she wouldn't confess or go after Juudai, she still considered Johan a rival. She knew that Johan would earn Juudai's love though. She knew the moment she saw those two duel together. Sparks flied during that duel that never happened with her duel.

Dueling:

Juudai knew that dueling would bring two people closer together. He sometimes liked to think that's how he had so many friends, through dueling them. Asuka, however, was someone who became closer to him through dueling, but she was still a friend before the duel.

First:

Asuka had many firsts when she came to Duel Academy. She developed a crush, she made many friends, she found her brother, and she even somehow managed to get a "fiancé". Yes, she had many firsts, but she was sure she would make much more at her new school. She also knew she wouldn't "cheat" on her fiancé.

Cliché:

Because she was such close friends with Junko and Momoe, she knew every cliché of romance. She listened to them go on about how butterflies appeared in their stomachs, their hearts would beat faster, and their faces would flush. None of that happened with her and Juudai. Instead, she just felt a sense of pride and respect when Juudai called her a good duelist.

Secret:

Asuka never told anyone about that moment between her and Juudai. Juudai refused to tell as well. To Asuka, it was their moment that she wanted just for herself. She knew it was selfish, but she had every right to be selfish once and a while. To Juudai, however, he just never told anyone, so he wouldn't spread any rumors or make Asuka feel uncomfortable.

Not Embarrassed:

Asuka never told anyone about her crush on Juudai. She never told any of her friends or even her own brother. It's not that she was embarrassed about her crush. She just knew they would try to hook them up which was the last thing Asuka wanted.

Death:

Juudai never said he was sorry for killing his friends. When he looked at Asuka though, he could see that she needed no apology. In her eyes, it showed that she already forgave him.


End file.
